


two am

by 818_888_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/818_888_simp/pseuds/818_888_simp
Summary: Kuroo wakes up at two A.M. to Kenma begging to go catch a Pokémon with him.AKA Kuroo just being a big simp.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	two am

**Author's Note:**

> This one's really short, it was just a small idea I had at 3 in the morning and had to write down.
> 
> I wouldn't really call it a fluff, per se, but it's just a drabble.

“Kuroo. Kuroo. Wake up.”

Kuroo stirred awake to see Kenma’s face right up to his. Kuroo yelped.

“What?” He yelled. He turned to check the clock on their nightstand. “Jeez, Kenma, it’s 2 AM. What’d you wake me for?”

“I tried to fall asleep but couldn’t but didn’t want to get out of bed to get the Switch so I ended up fiddling with Pokémon Go. Come on, I have to catch this Pokémon.”

“What?” Kuroo blinked. “You want to go catch a Pokémon? At 2 AM?”

“It’s a rare one.” Kenma insisted.

Kuroo sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Okay. Where is this?”

“About thirty minutes away, on some random street.” Kenma shrugged.

“Thirty minutes away?” Kuroo sighed. “And you want me to take you there?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don't want to drive this late on my own.”

Kuroo bit his lip. Kenma had that face he made, one he got when he was excited. His forehead creased slightly and his eyes sparkled.

“Fine.” Kuroo grumbled, giving into the soft look on Kenma’s face. Heck, how could he  _ not _ say no to that face?

Kenma smiled slightly. “Hurry up.” He said. He ran out of their bedroom.

Kuroo sat up in bed, smiling at his husband’s antics. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans, and walked out to the front door, where Kenma had already put on his slippers. Kuroo put on his own slippers and grabbed his keys. Kenma opened the door and ran out, leaving Kuroo to close and lock the door. Kuroo could have sworn he swooned when he saw Kenma’s face lit up slightly as Kuroo climbed in and started the car. They drove out to the street.

Kuroo navigated the dimly lit streets as Kenma tapped his phone. He slid his hand onto Kenma’s thigh, glancing adoringly at the shorter male’s face of concentration.

“Stop! We’re here.” Kenma said, covering Kuroo’s hand on his thigh with one of his own. Kuroo swore his heart melted at the gesture.

“Okay.” He murmured, pulling over and parking on the side of the street. Kenma shot out of the car even before it came to a full stop. Kuroo smirked and climbed out of the car himself.

Kenma was wandering around, tapping on his phone. His brows were furrowed and he was pouting. Kuroo found himself staring at the former Nekoma setter, wondering  _ what on Earth he did to get an angel like this as a boyfriend _ .

“Kurooooo.”

Kuroo was snapped back into reality by Kenma’s hand waving in front of his face. The tall ravenette grinned and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry kitten,” he said. “I got lost in my thoughts. Caught the Pokémon you were looking for?”

Kenma shook his head. “I didn’t, but I found another one I need to catch somewhere near here. Get in the car, I'll send you the directions.”

Kuroo sighed. There really was no stopping Kenma, was there? He climbed back into the car and drove passively to the place Kenma gave him directions to.

This continued throughout the night until 5 in the morning. Kuroo was exhausted and practically on his knees, begging Kenma to return home. Kenma had to give in to Kuroo’s puppy-dog-eyes, but he left the gym he was going to battle rather grumpily.

Kuroo almost let out a sigh of relief when he pulled into the driveway of he and Kenma’s home. He could not  _ believe _ Kenma could last this long trying to find imaginary creatures in a video game.

Then again, this was  _ Kenma _ .

By the time Kuroo settled into bed, Kenma was fast asleep, curled into a fetal position in their bed. The two things Kenma was lightning fast at were completing video games and getting into bed, so Kuroo couldn’t say he was surprised. The ravenette climbed into bed with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the tiny form of his husband.

_ “Love you, Kenma.” _


End file.
